toothandchainfandomcom-20200215-history
Strawberry of Tooth
" Quote Here. " - When the quote takes place Physical Attributes Status Is your character healthy? Sick? Explain how your character is doing and how this affects their performance. Weight x pounds x ounces The average weight for a here breed here is #-# lbs. Check here to learn more about xir breed. Height x inches The average height for a here breed here is #-# inches at the shoulder. Be sure to include any extra notes on your character's height/weight if needed! Scars and Deformities Self-explanatory Colors, Eyes and Markings specific coloring and breed base (#hex) - Notes marking1 (#hex) - Notes marking2 (#hex) - Notes (Add or subtract markings if needed) Inner Ear (#hex) - Notes Eyes (#hex) - Eye shape and Notes Nose (#hex) - Notes Muzzle (#hex) - Notes Coat, Tail and Ears Her fur is short and coarse. It is generally pretty clean. Her tail is docked. Her ears are large and rabbit-like. length, fur texture, extra notes about fur, length, tail thickness, extra notes about tail, size, ear shape and extra notes about ears. Simplified Description from bio Collars Current Collar - Collar Owned Collars - * Collar1 Earned * Collar2 Earned * Add or subtract as needed Quotes and Trivia * fun facts or important quotes such as nicknames, mbti, zodiac, etc. Personality Likes * 1 * 2 * 3 * 4 * (4 or more) Dislikes * 1 * 2 * 3 * 4 * (4 or more) Lifetime Goals * (1 or more) Current Goals * (1 or more) Past Goals * (Put none if none) Fears * 1 * 2 * (2 or more) Vows * (2 or more as a young adult, 3 or more as adult, 4 or more as senior. All of the above can change as your character grows and matures.) Opinions * on certain things such as dog-fighting, fighting, etc. - "Quote" Favorites * Favorite Favorite place, food, word, etc. - favorite Skills and Abilities Defense: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Offense: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Speed: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Stealth: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Swimming: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Sight: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Hearing: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Pain Tolerance: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Agility: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Stamina: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Accuracy: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Statistics * Fights Won: 0 * Fights Lost: 0 Trophies and Awards None yet! Unreleased History Puppy Young Adult Adult (Include events likes getting a mate, having pups, meeting friends/enemies, winning/losing a fight, really anything that impacted them in each of these stages.) Senior Death (Include their last thoughts, wishes, etc., place of death, date and how it happened) Relationships Family Name1 (Mom) to character and when they met. Any other notes about their relationship. "Quote about this character said by your character" - character about Name1 Name2 (Dad) to character and when they met. Any other notes about their relationship. "Quote about this character said by your character" - character about Name2 Friends None Enemies None Owners Gallery Gallery Here Links User: your user and link to Scratch account Breed Information: breed here and link Category:Fighting Dogs __FORCETOC__